


5 Touches

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, Exploring, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meant To Be, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: Spencer taking the first step to opening up to touching.





	1. Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that Moried/Sperek was dying so I came up with this. Even though the show is up in the air and we know that Derek will most likely never come back (congrats to Shemar and team on SWAT) I will always be a fan. Especially with these two and to those of you who are reading my other fics I just got a new laptop (finally) and am typing and editing when I have time (3 working lady here) so have no fear I am still here.

The human body can be a complete turn off sometimes especially when certain, well most in my case, times I feel uncomfortable with contact. But now I was craving it more than I ever did with dilaudid, more than knowledge and that’s saying something. There were five times I tested the waters and one time I finally knew that touch wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  
Flying back from the most recent case had us all exhausted. I was tired but my leg had all the energy it could muster and would not stop bouncing. Of course I knew my leg didn’t have a mind of its own but tonight it really felt like it did. I needed something to ground me. I looked over at Morgan and he had his eyes closed headphones on. I always admired him but recently it was a different admiration.  
My feelings for my best friend,-which I have come to terms with calling him my best friend-, had changed. I started feeling my heart rate increase; palms would get sweaty when he asked if I was okay, the whole thing was a mess in my head. I needed more information that I couldn’t pick up from body cues and books so I went to my other source, the woman of the BAU. After having a huge discussion and by that I mean them trying to get every last detail out of me of who the mystery person was that caught my eye I came to the conclusion that I had more than a crus. I wasn’t the best with showing my emotions unless they were to the extreme and I couldn’t control them anymore. I knew I wasn’t the best in the dating department with a whole two men equaling twelve dates and no physical contact at all but with the three women it was easier but none of them could ever get to the darkest of me like Derek did, none were friends like Derek and none of them understood my job like him. But I wanted to be different and calm this feeling.  
I decided since he had his legs stretched out I could do the same and say it was an accident no big deal. Slowly I stretch out my legs my right leg going between his and left on the outside of his right. I smirk to myself at the boldness and closeness but what I didn’t expect was him to trap my foot between his. Panic rose and I tried to pull away but I couldn’t I spared a glance up and Morgan was smirking. He opened one of his eyes winked then closed them again. I didn’t get my foot back until we landed but that was fine with me.  
And I told myself he was fine with it too.


	2. Shoulder

It was two weeks after the foot fiasco that I tried again.   
We were debriefing on the plane on the way home and Morgan sat next to me. The unsub was huge resulting in Morgan having two of his ribs fractured when the unsub tackled him thru a door. I wanted to comfort him the way he did all the times I was injured. I wanted to comfort him the way I did when JJ got hurt but I didn’t want it to seem weird, unwelcomed or feel the looks I was sure to get from the team, but the minute he was comfortable next to me on the plane ride home I took my chance and moved closer to him. He glanced at me quickly but seemed to think nothing of it or so I thought because the next second I felt his weight against me. To the others it would look like we were just sitting next to each other but for me it was more. He was heavy as I expected with someone with his muscle mass but it was a great weight against me plus he was warm and that is always good in my book. When we landed, I didn’t have the courage to wake him so I waited until everyone was off the plane and woke him up after a minute or two I couldn’t help but stare a little.  
“Morgan wake up.”  
“Mmm tired and comfy.”  
“I know but we still got to move.”  
“Ughh I have to drive us both home.”  
“With the pain meds still in your system you will not be driving anything for the next 18 hours. I’ll drive.”  
He gives me a look of pure exhaustion tainted with suspicion and hint of a smile, “really?”  
“Yes really geez I can drive you know I just rather not and plus…nevermind. Can I sleep with you though...? I mean at your house. Under the same roof not the same bed unless you need me close and I can sleep on the floor.”  
“Kid I usually can take your rambles but these drugs have me half here and half in the clouds.”  
“Right. Keys please.”  
“Just don’t crash my truck pretty boy.”  
Once in the truck I start it up and kind of see the appeal to having one, sort of. The drive to his house was spent in silence but three minutes in the drive for the second time he surprises me and lays his hand in between my shoulder blades and rubs up and down a few times before settling there.  
The first thing that popped in my head when that happened was that part in the Simpsons movie when Bart got a pat on the back and felt good well that is exactly how I felt, like a damn carton character.  
I felt like I could get use to this touch thing especially if it’s from Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will be small. Hope you enjoyed just a couple more to go.


	3. Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra to show what happened behind closed doors. Plus Derek is a little high off his pain meds.

“Spppeenncceerr I’m going to need your help.”  
“Anything.”  
“I need to get out these clothes.”  
“Ohh umm..”  
“I know that you aren’t comfortable but being my best friend this kind of falls in your territory.”  
“How is that?”  
“If I was to ever get sloppy drunk, needed someone to cry to, vegg out, do something manly that’s where you come in. Also, your hands are soft and I like them.”  
“What about Garcia?” I ask completely ignoring his comment about my hands.  
“She’s the girl counterpart to you and she’s not here. So, help me please pretty boy.”  
I couldn’t resist saying no to that plus he said he liked my hands, not the most exciting part of the body but it was a start. And he calls me pretty boy so there’s that too.  
“Fine sit up.”  
“Look at you being all controlling and demanding, I like it.”  
“Feeling good are we.”  
“I bet I’ll feel even better with those hands on me.”  
“Derek!”  
“Yes, pretty ricky? I hope you know I’m not making fun of you because sometimes I feel like you that I am which I’m not it’s just that your so I don’t the word but you know.”  
“Derek let’s get you into bed.”  
“See that’s what I’m talking about. Devour me Spencer.”  
Damnit Morgan stop moving and please stop talking.”  
“Why are you blushing? Am I making you all hot and bothered?”  
He was and I had no clue how to deal with it plus, this wasn’t him it was the drugs. So I quickly pushed him back grabbed his pants at the ankles yanked them off, pulled his shirt off quickly but slowly and threw his blanket over him.  
“Spencer I want to tell you something”  
“What is it?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome and anytime.”  
I walk to leave the room to get his meds when he says something that throws me.  
“I love you Spencer.”  
I turn around to try to say something, anything, but hes already fast asleep and I let it sink in that he won’t remember he said the three words that I have longed for or that he didn’t mean them the way I wanted him to mean them.


End file.
